Charlie's Angels? CPOV
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: Have you ever wondered exactly what Billy told Charlie about his tribe and the Cullen's that caused their rift? Have you ever wondered what was going through Charlie's mind when Jacob phased in front of him, or when he went to see Bella and met Reneesmee at the Cullen's for the first time after her transformation? How much was Charlie told and how much does he put together?


**Charlie's Angels? … (CPOV)**

I know you know... I don't own Twilight. The honors go to the talented Stephanie Meyers. I thought it would be fun to explore what was going on in Charlies head when Jacob phased in front of him and what he was thinking when he went to see Bella for the first time after her transformation. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please give me a review and let me know if I managed to give you at least one laugh. Enjoy!

Summary: Have you ever wondered exactly what Billy told Charlie about his tribe and the Cullen's that caused their rift? Have you ever wondered what was going through Charlie's mind when Jacob phased in front of him, or when he went to see Bella and met Reneesmee at the Cullen's for the first time after her transformation? How much was Charlie told and how much does he put together? What is he really thinking? Here's an inside glimpse at Charlie's interior dialogue. And all this time, you really thought you KNEW Charlie!

The Lodge would be open late tonight, I mused. I know I need to confide in someone that I can trust, I thought to myself. You know, to sort out the freak show that has been racing through my mind over the events of this crazy day, making me feel insane. Under normal circumstances I'd use Billy as my sounding board to talk about anything… _ANYTHING __**BUT **__THIS! Maybe… just maybe I could talk to Sue._

"Dinner was delicious Sue." I watched her as she cleared the coffee cups from the table and took them to the sink. I watched her every step, how she moved, how her hair fell over her shoulders, the waft of her skirt, the soft scent of her perfume. There was a special quiet grace about her. How many times hadn't I thought Harry was the luckiest son of a bitch to have such a loving family and a beautiful, talented wife. Sue was one of the best cooks I knew. Bells was too, of course, but the kid was only eighteen. Sue's had years of experience in the kitchen.

"Here, let me give you a hand with those." I offered and just at that moment, Billy had to act like an ass and butt in by reaching out and grabbing some dishes as well, giving me the stink eye as he wheeled over to the sink beside Sue.

Sue took the dishes from Billy and placed the cups in the sink then turned to open the dishwasher. The dishes were clean and she bent over to unload the bottom rack. I noticed her taunt rear end as she bent over in front of me and I'm sure that _DOG_ of a friend of mine noticed it as well too. This petty rivalry was beginning to wear on my last nerve. I didn't want to push myself on Sue so soon after Harry's death, but with Billy dogging my every move, I'd have to make a move soon. I'd never felt so strongly about any woman like this, not since Renee. Sue caused electricity to course through my veins again.

When she opened the cabinet over the counter, she tried to reach the top shelf on her tip toes. Hum, I thought, _here's where Billy can't compete with me_. "Here, let me do that. It's pretty clear that neither of you can reach the top shelf without a step stool." I wickedly added the last remark with a satisfied smirk and I stole a glance over my shoulder just in time to see the insolence burn in Billy's face. Who was I kidding? Billy can't even use a step stool to reach it. _Ugh… I hate when these things pop in my head and gush out of my mouth before I have taken the time to think about what I am saying. I felt like a cad for resorting to pointing out my usefulness over his inability_. I hated that I had done it and at the same time, I didn't regret it. I simply justified it … because in the end, isn't everything fair in love and war?

So aside from our obvious rivalry over the fair lady Sue, there was another profound reason for not wanting to talk with Billy about all the events of my day from hell. First of all, I didn't want to hear _I told you so. _It had been the cause of our first falling out a few years ago. Not long after the Cullen's had moved to Forks, Billy felt compelled to use his friendship with me in an attempt to influence my position as chief of police. Billy made a big production out of it. I still recall the day he brought over a bag of Harry's fish fry and not one, but two cases of beer to butter me up. After a big dinner, a stuffed gut and a lot to drink, Billy told me he felt that he owed it to me and the town of Forks to enlighten me on some tribal secrets that he was normally forbidden to share with the outside populist and wanted to swear me to secrecy. He had said, "Charlie, my tribe and the town of Forks are in great danger. As you're the chief of police, I expect you can do something to rid us all of this great danger."

Of course he had me dangling on a hook and frankly yes, of course, if the town that was under my watch was in danger including LaPush, I'd do anything in my power to keep the peace. Looking back, I wished I had just chalked it up to a drunk off his ass Indian trying to force some fucked up pagan ritualistic bullshit belief down my throat, but unfortunately I didn't. By the time I realized what he really was trying to tell me, I actually got thoroughly pissed off over what he expected me to do about it. He honestly wanted me to abuse my professional authority over the most asinine nonsense I've ever heard.

Billy started talking seriously enough but then he graduated to a tone of ridiculous when he began his story and told me that his tribe descended from some bullshit spirit warrior with the power to transform into a great big wolf. With a straight face I might add. I thought he was high as a Georgia Pine Tree, but he was dead serious. Then the story grew taller as he told me about their warriors coming across some _Cold Ones_. At first I thought he was talking about someone finding a stash of some cold brewskies, some illegal moon shine or some crap like that. I remember laughing my ass off while Billy scornfully told me this was no laughing matter. I nearly pissed myself when he said that the cold ones were vampires and that they were back. This story just kept getting more fucked up. I was leaning back in my chair and when he said the cold ones that were vampires were back, I literally fell over backwards on the floor and I couldn't get up from the waves and spasms of laughter that rolled through my core gut. The tears poured like crazy from the hysteria.

Billy just sat there with this scowl on his face waiting for me to get over myself. Finally when I could get up off the floor, Billy told me that I was borderline derelict in my duty as an officer of the law. _That got my attention. He was insinuating that I wasn't doing my job. That pissed me off. _

He got really angry with me and started yelling at me. "Charlie, shut the fuck up and listen to me. I'm being serious and if and when something bad happens here, it will be your fault for not listening to me." Billy threatened.

"The hell you say! Get to the point Billy. I couldn't resist throwing in another jibe, "So, you got one of those spirit warrior names like _Old Grey Hairy One That Barks At The Moon or some shit like that?"_

Billy snapped his head around so fast I thought it would give him whiplash. "Swan, kiss my ass."

It was an offer I couldn't refuse, so I sashayed over to his wheelchair and planted a big wet one on his forehead. _SMACK! _Billy punched me in the gut full force and I doubled over. "_Damn you Charlie Swan. I come over here in the spirit of peace and all you want to do is piss on my parade!"_

I held up my hand in truce as I rubbed my sore belly with the other, I was down on the floor again. "Okay, okay … I'll listen objectively. Just give me a minute to collect myself." I got up from the floor and pulled my chair around so I could face Billy. I'd try to monitor my humor about the matter. It was obvious that this old coot really believed this horseshit and I owed it to my friend to let him get it off his chest.

After I settled down, Billy began again. "Swan, you may not believe this, but it is the honest to god truth. Years ago back in the early thirties, my father Ephreim Black was watching over the tribal lands with his other spirit warrior brothers and they heard noises coming from the eastern side of the forest, between the river and the thick grove of ferns just about twenty miles from the reservation. What they found was a group of poachers, or so they thought. As they got closer, they were astonished to see the group sharing in the kill like animals, only they weren't eating the meat from the kill, they were drinking it's blood. A stream of sunshine blazed through the thick overgrowth and beamed upon the skin of the poachers. It was an amazing sight to see. Their skin reflecting the sunlight, it was as if their skin had a million tiny mirrors to reflect every facet of the rainbow. Naturally, my family was momentarily star struck over marveling at their beauty.

Thankfully, it only took them a few seconds to register that this group was none other than the Cold Ones that they had heard so many stories about. They immediately prepared to phase into the great wolf to kill these Cold Ones that dared to intrude upon our land. It was just then that their leader, held up his hands in peace and shared with my family that they were different. They didn't hurt people, they only hunted animals. The leader was very charismatic in his persuasive skills and Ephreim Black agreed to a peace treaty with this group of Cold Ones.

"Billy, please, get to the point. How do these old stories place the town of Forks and LaPush in danger today?" I entreated. I was doing my level best to keep a straight face, it was obvious my friend really did believe this bunk.

"Charlie, they are back!" Billy wailed.

"Who's back?" I asked incredulously.

"The Cullen's. They are the same exact ones that were here when my ancestors first discovered them nearly seventy five years ago." He flatly stated so absolute as if he thought I was dense to not ascertain it. "All of them, except the short dark haired one and the lanky blonde. They must be new additions to their group." He added with a devout fervent tone.

"Okay Billy. Let's say I chose to believe this ridiculous story. Exactly what would you want me to do about the Cullen's being vampires? You want me to talk to the city council and have an ordinance passed to require all the good citizens of Forks keep a clove of garlic in their pocket and a crucifix around their neck?" I scoffed at where he was going with this.

"No Charlie, you dumb ass. Why can't you take this seriously? When something bad happens, the blood from it will be on your head." Billy crossed the line and he didn't even know it.

"Listen, Wolf Man Jack, I've tolerated just about enough of this …" I was about to finish this conversation when Billy cut me off.

"Swan I'm as serious as a heart attack. I want you to put the heat on the good doctor and his family. I want you to run them out of town. You know, use whatever tactics you have to use, arrest them on anything you can think of. You'll see. Put them in jail, they'll have to break out to hunt, they don't eat food. They need blood. I'm sure that will end their little charade, playing human!" Billy pleaded with a fervent tone of desperation in his voice. He wore an expression on his face that was belligerent.

My eyes popped wide as saucers. What the hell? "Come again? Did I hear you right? You want me to unethically conger up trivialities to harass the best doctor this town has ever seen? Are you crazy? You honestly want me to abuse my authority to put the heat as you say on an innocent family that does nothing but good for the town of Forks. Billy, get the fuck out of my house!" I screeched.

"Don't let the god damn door hit you in the ass on the way out either!" I continued. "I'm going to pretend that my _FRIEND_ the self-proclaimed "_Wolf Man_" didn't just try to bribe an officer of the law with a mess of fish and a case of beer. And for that matter, I'll thank you to keep your superstitions to yourself and stay the hell away from me unless you want me to lock you up for driving drunk! Ass hole!" I blurted out a string of foul explicatives so fast I had to shut up to catch my breath. All I could see was red fury. The nerve of Geronimo! What a freaking ass Billy can be sometimes, this takes the cake.

It was nearly two years before I decided to forgive him. It pissed me off that he had convinced the entire tribe at LaPush to boycott the Forks General Hospital simply because they had this idiotic prejudice against the Cullen's. I thought the tribe had progressed with modern ages, but it seems they still believed in fairy tales or horror stories.

It wasn't until after I learned that Bella was going to be coming to Forks to live with me that I figured it was time to end the feud. She would need an extended family and the Blacks were the closest thing to family here that we had. I remembered using the excuse of wanting to buy a vehicle for Bella as a surprise to ask Jacob for his mechanical opinion if and when I found something suitable to buy. I was in fact surprised that he had a truck to sell. It was a good deal, especially since Jacob had rebuilt the engine and knowing my accident prone daughter, she needed a tank like this to protect her from herself. And so I buried the hatchet with Billy Black and we agreed never to discuss the subject of the Cullen's again.

Now, all I could do was eat crow. How in the hell could I have ever believed Billy off his word alone? It wasn't until the events of this morning and this afternoon that made a believer out of me. Looking back, I could see little signs… like how Edward never ate with us, but I brushed that aside when I watched Bella shove cake down his throat at their reception. I watched all the Cullen's pile food on their plates and I watched the food being eaten. It only confirmed to me that Billy was a jack ass. Now… I feel like the real jack ass and Bella was in on the deception from the beginning, making me feel like an even bigger fool. No, I would not dare breach this subject with Billy. But I needed to talk to someone, someone that wouldn't think I was as crazy as I had thought Billy was, someone who would understand and maybe help shed some light on the questions I had rattling around in my head.

The phone rang and Sue answered it. There was an awkward silence that fell between Billy and me. I couldn't help but wear a sheepish frown on my face. I wondered if either of us would actually ever address the white elephant in the room. I sincerely hoped not.

"Billy, It's Sam on the phone for you." Sue handed the phone to Billy and he snatched it out of her hand with a frustrated sigh and he wheeled out of the kitchen to speak with Sam privately. I for one was glad for the moment alone with Sue, so I struck while the iron was hot.

"Sue, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me bending your ear a little before it gets too late tonight. I've got something that's bothering me and I need to talk about it. I um, was kinda hoping that we could go to the Lodge and have a beer, or a glass of wine or something." I scratched my head and looked up at her with as innocent a face as I could manage. Her silence led me to believe that I had just botched up my first attempt at asking her for a date.

Billy rolled in the kitchen before I could redirect my question and handed the phone to Sue. He looked hacked off about something. "Sue, Charlie, I hate to eat and run, but Sam's on his way over to my house. Damn kids, Paul and Rachel were arguing over some wedding plans and oh hell, who knows?" Billy threw up his hands in frustration. "How the hell Sam got involved beats the hell out of me, but I've got to go." He turned and said, "Sue, I'll check on you tomorrow." He looked at me and grimaced then he wheeled himself out the front door.

As soon as Sue closed the door behind Billy, she turned and looked at me and said, "Just let me get my purse. Am I okay to go dressed like this?"

Her smile knocked the breath out of me. I don't think I have ever stuttered before in my entire life, but the way she dazzled me, I couldn't help but stumble over my own words.

"You look beautiful, in fact, you'll be the most beautiful impeccably dressed lady there." I gushed and was rewarded with an even bigger smile. "Do you mind riding in the cruiser?"

"Not at all. In fact, I've always wanted to take a ride in it with you." She shyly offered.

I don't know if it's the events of the day or my long hacienda from engaging with members of the opposite sex, but damn she sure could do things to me that made my head swim with visions of her sugar plums dancing in my head.

I opened the car door for her like a gentleman and my heart fluttered just a bit when I saw her lean over to try and open the door for me from the inside. A lady after my own heart.

I've never been one to have diarrhea of the mouth but I felt like I could talk to Sue for hours. She brought out a very different side of me. All I wanted to do was let her inside, show her who Charlie Swan really was inside, let her see the real me.

When we arrived at The Lodge, it was nearly nine thirty. We had a few hours before closing time, so I planned to make good use of our time together. My favorite waitress was on duty tonight, Donita. As I walked in with Sue she eyed me speculatively. Instead of my usual seat at the counter, I asked her to seat us in a cozy booth near the back. Donita quipped an eyebrow at me and smiled wryly.

I asked Sue what she would have and she told me that she would have whatever it was that I was having. Hell, if it was just me, I'd be slugging down a bottle of Jack Daniels right about now. Especially after the day I've had, but here with Sue, I wanted our first date of sorts to be nice. When Donita came to our table to take our order, I asked for a bottle of Asti Spumantae and a bowl of strawberries. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sue shiver and I hoped it was in delight over my selection.

I hadn't planned on my day ending on such a happy note, but damned if I wasn't pleased at this turn of events. I nonchalantly moved closer to Sue and put my arm behind her and rested it on the back of the bench of our booth.

"So, I gather you had a rather hectic day." She began.

"You could say that." I groped for more words, I needed better words.

"I'm all ears." She exclaimed as she took her fore finger and bent the corner of her ear down and grinned up at me through her thick dark lashes.

I chuckled and raised my glass to hers, "Here's a toast to swallowing my pride and confessing my fears."

She clinked her glass to mine and took a sip. I watched her in awe as she bit into a strawberry and took another sip. She was magnificent. "Here's to confessions of the heart." She toasted.

"I hardly know where to begin. This morning started out like any other morning. I woke up, had Bella on my mind. I had been dreaming all sorts of bizarre things about her being sick, I even dreamed she was in a coffin and just when I leaned in to kiss her cheek, she learched for my neck!" I tried to shake off the memory of that one and I watched Sue gasp and an expression of utter sympathy and concern washed over her.

"Anyway, I woke up around six am. I thought I might get out my fishing tackle and head down to the river to clear my head and try to take my mind off of how worried sick I was about Bella." I recounted.

"I had just finished getting dressed and had taken the last sip of my first cup of coffee when Jacob pounded on my front door. I didn't have a clue as to who was at the door this early so I was a bit apprehensive. When I opened the door, Jacob was bouncing all over my porch like he had ants in his pants. I've never seen the kid so antsy in my life. It was like he was jacked up on something. Jacob told me he needed to talk to me about Bella and when I invited him to come in, he refused. He told me he wanted me to come outside instead, he said he had to show me something." I looked at Sue to see if I was putting her to sleep with my rambling, but instead, I saw a genuine look of concern and understanding. I think my heart grew five times in size in that moment, and she encouraged me to continue.

"Well, of course the kid peaked my curiosity, so I walked outside and followed him around the corner of my house into the woods. We hadn't walked too far when Jacob turned around in front of me and dropped his pants! Christ almighty, Sue I just about had a coronary. At first I didn't know what on earth he was thinking. Then sheer horror struck my heart. It dawned on me that this kid in all these years has never seen me dating a member of the opposite sex. He's seen me take a strong interest in him, singing his praises to Bella and showing a definite preference to him over Edward. It creeped me out that perhaps I had given this kid the wrong idea… and to top it all off, I was floored that Jacob was taking off his clothes… what was I supposed to think?" I shook my head, even at the retelling of it, it sounded crazy. Hell, I truly believed I had lost it anyway. I was going crazy, I was sure of it.

"Sue, if you want to get up and walk out that door, I'll understand because what I'm about to tell you, I'm not sure if I believe it myself." I told her softly as a whisper.

She placed her hand over mine and that electricity jolted through me again. "Charlie, there's nothing that you could possibly tell me that would make me want to bolt. Try me, I'm a tough cookie." She squeezed my hand and blood flushed my cheeks and um… other parts of my anatomy. The effect this woman had on me was criminal.

"Okay, here goes the craziest story you've ever heard. As soon as Jacob dropped his shorts, he ran backwards away from me about ten feet. I watched him shake. I watched his entire shape, his form blurr … like it was shifting or something. Sue… I watched him go from being a naked boy in front of me to a damn big ass wolf right before my very eyes. I swear that wolf was the damn size of a horse. He was a brownish rust color and the eyes… they were his eyes." I turned my eyes down to our hands, still touching and then looked back up at Sue. Her eyes were wide and filled with moisture.

"Oh Sue, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. You have enough on your shoulders. I don't need to be bearing my soul to you this way. It was inconsiderate of me. Please forgive me." I pleaded with her. My heart felt as if it would break at the thought that I had caused her pain or maybe she was heartbroken over the discovery that I was a mad man. Which I didn't know. It didn't matter. She was clearly upset over my story and I felt lower than a snakes belly for having been the cause of her discomfort.

She gave my hand another tight squeeze and she caught my eyes and held their gaze for quite a long time. "Charlie, hush. There is no need to apologize. I'm just emotional over hearing the pain in your voice as you are recalling it. I hate that you have been hurt, upset, deceived, but I trust that you at least have some peace in all of this."

I nodded and she again encouraged me to continue.

"Well, after a few minutes, Jacob changed back into… well.. you know… Jacob. I'm sure my jaw hit the dirt. I was speechless. Scared as hell and pissed off to find out that Billy's story was true, my mind raced ahead to the Cullen's, the cold ones, my sick Bella … Jacob told me to relax. That kid is so damn cocky. I swear he needed his ass beat for what he did to my heart." I tried to lighten the topic.

Sue smiled and she picked up my hand and held it now sandwiched between both of hers. It felt nice, it felt like home.

"Well, Jacob told me in a rather nice way that I was an ass not to believe his Dad the first time around. He said, The world you live in Charlie is the same, except now you know and you can go right back to pretending you don't believe any of it. Horseshit! Who the hell can go right back to not believing any of it when I just had the living daylights scared to death out of me. That little shit of Billy Blacks can be a smug son of a bitch Sue. I for one moment wished I was under eighteen, I would have had the satisfaction of kicking his disrespectful ass. But Sue, I swear, he said the damndest thing. He said that if I could handle the weird stuff, that I was going to be amazed. All I could do was gawk at him.

Jacob must have realized the level of shock or anger I had because he shifted his tone. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and told me that he had some information for me about Bella. It took my mind a few minutes to catch up. The stories Billy told me, seeing Jacob turn into a wolf in front of my own eyes… I had my first question. I asked him, if Bella turned into an animal herself. See, Sue, I know she isn't a wolf, but if the stories about the Cullens were true and they were vampires, if Bella had been sick, was she one now too? It seemed reasonable since she married into the family. I think the thing that creeped me out about it was thinking that she could turn into a bat and fly into the house or something. For a brief moment, I envisioned all of them with human heads on a bats body flying around forks looking for rodents to drink their blood.

Sue laughed for the first time. Her laugh was infectious and it warmed my heart to hear it. "Oh Charlie, that is the most obsurd assumption I think I've ever heard."

I pulled her hands that swathed mine to my face and kissed her hand. I needed that I think, I told her.

"Anyway, Jake told me no that Bella couldn't turn into an animal. Then he got all cocky on me again. He said she wished she was as cool as he was. That boy… so full of himself, just like his old man. So, since he seemed to be a pleather of information, I decided to quiz him. I asked if Bella was really sick. He told me that Bella had been sick, but that she was much better now. He was talking in riddles, said she just had to change a little in the process. Said she looked more like Esmee now than Renee. I couldn't imagine what the hell he meant by that. Esmee was beautiful, not that Renee wasn't, but compared to Esmee, well… Carlisle is a lucky man, or um… vampire… or whatever, a guy." I felt like I was talking her ears off but she kept encouraging me to keep on.

"Jake told me that there was some sort of accident with a relative of Edwards and there was an orphaned baby girl that Edward and Bella were going to adopt. He told me that the little girl was the most special one of them all and that I was going to be amazed. Then he hurled a threat at me. Can you believe the insolence of this kid? Honestly, Sue, I was suspended between being grateful to the kid and wanting to rip his miserable head off. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Sue, I swear and I used to push Bella, hoping I was pushing her right into Jacobs arms. I shudder to think. What would I be a grandpa to? Puppies? Hell, Vamps, Wolfs who knows. I just didn't like my chain being yanked like this ya know?"

Smiling at her, I continued, "Jacob told me that Bella was here in Forks and I asked him if she had known what she was getting into. Do you know what he told me? He told me that she had known all along from the beginning. Sue, do you know how pissed off I am? I could turn Bella over my knee and spank her bottom for her. Damn this being the last to know, but I guess I deserve it. After all I did disown Billy after he tried to tell me all of this years ago."

"Charlie, no one blames you. Billy should have never told you such things. It is against our tribal law to tell anyone that absolutely doesn't have a need to know." I could have sworn she just scooted a little closer to me.

"So, you know about all this?" I asked her.

"Well, I have a confession to make myself Charlie. Yes, I knew. I didn't always know. It wasn't until after Harry died. My Leah and my Seth both transformed into wolves. Scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to believe those old scary stories, but with both my children now a part of a living legend, I had no choice but to believe." Her voice was but a whisper as she confided in me the anguish that she had also endured.

"Sue, for the love of all that is holy, I had no idea." I was astonished. Was there no one left untouched by the ridiculousness of this altered state of reality?

She leaned into me and I took my arm from the back of the booth and pulled her close to me. She nuzzled my neck and softly lilted in my ear, "Charlie, it's okay really. It's amazing, it's crazy and it's utterly fantastic all at the same time." She nearly sent me over the edge.

"I told Jake I was heading over to the Cullen's to see for my own damn self and he asked me to give him a head start. He said he had to explain and prepare them before I got there. Hell, Sue, I had to have some time myself. My mind started whirling a mile a minute. I've been around Carlisle many times and I've always felt a tad bit on guard, but never have I been afraid for my life. Now, here I was with my imagination getting the best of me. You know what I did?" I asked her.

"No, tell me." She cooed.

I liked the direction this closeness was going in between us, "I went into the refrigerator and found a garlic clove that Bella bought from the grocery store before the wedding. I cut it up and stuffed it in my pocket. But that wasn't all I did, I went into Grandma Swan's jewelry box and dug out her crucifix. I put it in my other pocket. I put on my uniform and loaded my gun with silver bullets, can you believe I actually had a souvenir box of them from a Police fund raiser ball at Halloween a few years back. Sue, I even cracked the broom handle and took the axe and chopped it into a few stakes and shoved the inside my jacket pockets." I laughed at my idiocy and so did she. "I never prayed so hard in all my life as my car pulled up in their driveway."

"I decided that the best course of action was to let my anger direct my emotions. It would overshadow any asinine fears I had racing through my veins. So, when Carlisle answered the door, I barged right in and I just about dropped my damn load. Sue, for the first time, I saw Bella. I mean, she's my daughter and I've always thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But this young lady sitting before my very eyes was Bella, but Sue… she could pass for a supermodel, I swear. I was stunned at just how beautiful my little girl was. She was almost alien in a way. Her voice, the way she acted, but I knew it was still her and I want so much to have her in my life. You know, I've been without family for much too long. She's all I have. I couldn't bear it to lose her."

Sue scooted even closer to me. I ordered another bottle of Asti Spumantae. She leaned her head on my shoulder and wound her fingers through mine. "Well, long story short … they had this cock a mamie story about Edwards brother and wife being killed and leaving this little baby homeless. By the time it registered with me that Bella was holding the little girl in her arms, I nearly had a panic attack. Sue, I mean, Nessie, that's what they call her. Anyway, she was hiding behind Bella's hair and then she moved the hair and peeked out at me and smiled this incredible smile with a full set of teeth. I couldn't help it, I was in full panic attack mode. I saw my eyes, I saw Bella in her face and I definitely saw Edward in her face too. There was no way in hell in one month that Bella was eight months pregnant when they got married. There was no way in hell that this little angel was an infant, but there she was, adorable and beautiful and wonderful. Sue, I couldn't help the tears that were threatening to pour over at any moment. I mean, as impossible as it is, that little girl is most definitely the product of Bella and Edward. I held her, oh my gosh… I held my own granddaughter today. I'm a grandpa Sue… a real live grandpa. I've got a weird fucked up family I guess, but I feel like the luckiest son on a bitch on the face of the planet. My whole world is rocked upside down. I told them I don't want to talk about the specifics… only need to know. I don't want them to know just how much I really do understand about all of this. It's best if we pretend that things are the same as always. I guess I will just have to get used to all the weirdness that doesn't fit and I think I'll be happier for it. I don't want them to move away. I want the opportunity to still have my daughter near me and my granddaughter. As a matter of fact, I'm going back there tomorrow to visit them again. Would you like to come with me? I'm glad we talked, or rather you let me talk. Learning about Leah and Seth helps me understand exactly why they were there today with Jacob." I gushed a mile a minute, unable to control the flood gate of communication and closeness I was developing with Sue.

Timidly she reached up and touched my face with a feather light touch. Her skin felt like silk under the fire of my skin. As I inclined my head to meet her gaze, she tilted her head back and I bent towards her and went for the kill. My lips searched her plump pouty lips. The fire raged in me and I searched for the moisture of her mouth to quench my thirst. It was as if a thousand volts were zinging in my body all at once. When our kiss broke, I nuzzled Sues ear. I whispered, "I'm neither an animal or the undead, I'm no more than a mere mortal. Just an all American red hot blooded boy… and with that, she took her free hand and squeezed my thigh and suggestively said "Take me to your wigwam kimosabee… I'm dying to play with your handcuffs!" I had to gasp, this supernatural stuff was going to be the death of me. I closed my eyes to drink her in and thought... my three angels... how lucky can one man get to have regained a daughter, gained a granddaughter and hopefully within the hour, a hot blooded Indian angel in my bed and all in just one day! Hot Damn... Billy Black eat your heart out...

The End... Remember... if you had even one moment where you even thought you might like to laugh... please offer a review and let me hear from you. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
